La Luz de la Luna
by MainEventer
Summary: Charles Rowan, un pintor fracasado, busca inspiración y sentido a su vida. Harto de viajar, decide pedir asilo en Gloomsville, donde una chica pelirroja le ayudará a encontrar esa felicidad deseada. Y quizá algo más.
1. El Extraño

**LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **CAPÍTULO I. EL EXTRAÑO**

Recuerdo muy bien ese momento, esa fecha, ese lugar. Era de noche, alrededor de las 9 p.m. Había fracasado tratando de vender alguna obra mía a los ciudadanos y pueblerinos de aquellos lugares lejanos que había visitado en este viaje. Pero era obvio, ¿quién iba a querer una pintura de un artista sin inspiración como yo? Joven, sin éxito, sin talento. Al parecer nunca me quitaría ese estigma de mi cabeza. Demasiados lugares visitados, demasiados lugares en los que el término "artista frustrado" seguía en mi mente como una enorme pesa.

Caminando sin rumbo, me detuve ante la entrada de ese pueblo, si bien podía llamarle así. " _Bienvenidos a Gloomsville_ ", decía el letrero que colgaba alegremente al compás del viento y danzaba sin ritmo alguno. Inútilmente traté de encontrar posada mientras pasaba entre el centro de Gloomsville, la gente que pasaba alrededor de mi me veía con odio, como si yo, el desconocido del pueblo, fuera a traer una especie de mal augurio sobre sus vidas.

Ya estaba harto de vagar cada noche y cada día, pueblo tras pueblo, hospedándome en lugares de mala muerte. Más de una vez me robaron, más de una vez me golpearon, pero ¿qué podía hacer? El poco dinero que tenía me alcanzaba para una posada mediocre.

"Ya no más... Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde quedarme. Al menos una semana, dos, lo que sea. Debe haber una persona de buen corazón en este sitio terrible..." Dije para mis adentros. Realmente haría lo que fuera solamente por tener un lugar techado, para resguardarme del frío y del viento, y un poco de alimento. Quizá era hora de dejar la pintura y el arte y empezar a trabajar en algo de verdad, como herrería, carpintería, o alguna de esas cosas que eran vistas como verdaderos trabajos. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba a las afueras del pueblo, no había casas a la vista, más que una, sobre un acantilado.

Me detuve en esa hermosa mansión victoriana, lo suficientemente grande para admirar a lo lejos. Era preciosa, con lindos cristales multicolores, una arquitectura barroca cuyo estilo haría retorcer de envidia a cualquier monasterio, e incluso unas pequeñas gárgolas. Las luces seguían prendidas, así que sus dueños seguían allí. Me acerqué con cautela, tratando de evitar que mi mochila con mi caballete, óleos y pinturas fueran derribados por el viento.

Toqué la puerta tres veces. Y de pronto, ella abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Hola? Buenas noches, ¿qué se le ofrece? – me dijo una chica pelirroja, claramente despeinada, con ojos grandes y oscuros como la misma noche, un tono de piel blanco y pálido, que vestía una blusa negra con encajes, y unos mallones rallados color rojo con amarillo. En su voz sentí cierta alegría y amabilidad. Algo que realmente no había tenido durante estos años.

\- Hola, buenas noches. Lamento mucho la interrupción. – Sonreí nerviosamente.

\- No te preocupes, está bien – la chica rió al verme nervioso.

\- Soy un viajero, vengo de algunos lugares lejanos, y me preguntaba si es posible encontrar algo de hospedaje en su hogar. Es algo noche, y es un poco tétrico y peligroso afuera...

\- Bueno, estas de suerte. – ella me miró fijamente a los ojos – Realmente tenemos espacio en la casa. ¿Vas a algún lugar en específico?

\- De hecho... No. No tengo un lugar al cual ir. Solamente estoy de paso en muchos lugares, trato de vender algunas cuantas de mis obras.

\- ¿Eres... pintor? – Ella miró mi caballete y mi mochila.

\- Jajaja, si. Y uno muy malo. – Ella sonrió al escuchar mi broma. Abrí mi mochila para mostrar una de mis más recientes obras. – Se llama "Atardecer de una noche de verano".

Realmente era una obra patética. Los trazos eran burdos y sin gracia. El color no destacaba y se veía opaco y sucio. Incluso tenía una mancha de suciedad causada por mis inútiles dedos.

\- Realmente necesitas practicar un poco más. – Ella me sonrió y admiró un poco más mi pintura. Había algo en su sonrisa y en su mirada, algo que me provocaba una sensación de calidez y de aceptación.

\- En eso tienes razón, jaja.

\- Adelante, pasa. Puedes dejar tus cosas. Es una noche fría y muy oscura, te hará bien estar aquí un poco.

\- Realmente eres muy amable... Emmm...

\- Ruby, Ruby Gloom.

\- Mucho gusto Ruby, mi nombre es Charles, Charles Rowan. – Hice una pequeña reverencia.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. La luna tenía una luz tenue y fría.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**

Comenten si les va gustando. MainEventer fuera.


	2. El Lado Bueno

**LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **CAPÍTULO II. EL LADO BUENO**

Ruby me tomó del brazo, poco tiempo después de que deje mi abrigo y mis pertenencias en la sala de estar.

\- ¡Adelante, ven! Tienes que conocer a los demás Charles, ¡te agradarán mucho! En estos momentos estábamos cenando.

\- ¿Interrumpí tu cena?... Dios mío, por favor, discúlpame... – Demonios, había interrumpido un momento importante.

\- Oye, todo está bien. ¡Ven! ¡Todos están aquí!

Entramos a un enorme salón, el cual al parecer era el comedor de la mansión. Ahí, en la parte de arriba había un enorme candelabro el cual imponía su presencia ante todo el resto de la decoración. Más abajo, había pilares victorianos sorprendentes, y una pequeña mesita con 10 sillas. En ese comedor, un grupo de personas charlaba alegremente.

\- ¿Quién es el chico Ruby? – Preguntó una chica de cabello negro, de un solo ojo, inquieta en una silla. Ella fue la primera al notar mi presencia.

\- Es nuestro invitado Iris. ¡Atención a todo el mundo! – Ruby tocó con su cuchara su copa de vidrio para llamar la atención de las personas en el comedor. - ¡Tenemos un nuevo invitado!

\- Un joven pintor, por lo que puedo notar. Ya era hora de que hubiera verdadero talento culto en esta casa. – Exclamó un cuervo de una manera sarcástica hacia las personas frente a él.

\- Oh silencio Poe. Tú no reconoces el talento que somos nosotros Len y yo.

\- ¡En lo absoluto Frank! Poe tiene demasiados gustos avejentados...

\- Oh, ¡ustedes dos no reconocerían lo que es cultura ni aunque esta les golpeara el rostro! – Exclamó el cuervo.

\- ¿Alguna vez les hablé de mi tataratatarabuelo? Murió de un golpe en la cara... – Mencionó una chica al lado. – El golpe fue tan fuerte que le sacudió el cerebro.

\- ¿En realidad murió de eso Desgracia? – Preguntó un pequeño murciélago – Porque van varias veces que choco con objetos en mi recamara y me daría un poco de miedo que esto pasara.

\- Oigan, oigan, tranquilos todos. – Un esqueleto tomó la palabra – ¡No hemos hablado con el invitado! Ruby, preséntanoslo por favor.

\- El es Charles Rowan, será nuestro huésped. No tiene un lugar donde ir, y le ofrecí quedarse con nosotros. – Ruby me miró mientras yo sonreía nerviosamente. – Vamos Charles, ¡háblanos de ti!

\- Sería fascinante saber un poco más de un joven refinado y culto. Deja me presento, soy Poe. Cuéntame, ¿has leído un poco de Breton? ¿Qué tanto dominas a Byron? – El refinado cuervo se acercó a mí, buscando algo de conversación.

\- Vas a espantarlo Poe. Nadie quiere saber de eso. – Un chico con dos cabezas se me acercó. – Somos Frank y Len, tenemos una banda de rock.

\- Oye Len, necesitamos alguien que nos haga una portada para nuestro álbum, el podría ayudarnos...

\- Con permiso. Con permiso. – La chica cíclope saltó eufóricamente y derribó a Frank y a Len. – Mi nombre es Iris. Podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos, como ir a esquiar, patinar, saltar en paracaídas, patinar sobre lava ardiente en las montañas...

\- Jejeje, quizá desciendo de grandes deportistas extremos. Mucho gusto, soy Chico Calavera.

\- Y yo soy Desgracia. – La chica se me acercó lentamente, mientras que su gesto de eterna agonía trataba de sacar una sonrisa. – Ten cuidado con las criaturas nocturnas. No sé cómo sobreviviste.

\- Supongo que nuestro amigo debe cuidarse bien. Mi nombre es Miedoso. – El pequeño murciélago revoloteó sobre mí un poco. – Faltan Doom Kitty, la mascota de Ruby, y Boo Boo, el pequeño fantasma. Deberán estar por ahí.

Aclaré mi garganta. Las personas allí eran muy cálidas y amables. Realmente me sentía bien al estar rodeado de gente tan amigable. Sin embargo, temía la opinión que tendrían sobre mi obra, mis viajes, sobre mi origen, sobre mí. Empecé a sudar.

\- Yo... Soy Charles Woran, perdón, Rowan... y... bueno, creo que eso ya lo mencionó Ruby. – Empecé a temblar. De nuevo tenía ese pánico e incomodidad social que me daban cientos de problemas. Gracias a ello nunca pude socializar bien con personas cercanas a mí. Siempre fui una persona solitaria. Las piernas me temblaban, sentía que me verían con malos ojos... La presión...

\- Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

Ruby tomó mi mano. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Su rostro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que con la mirada me decía "adelante". La seguridad volvió a mí.

\- Soy Charles, soy un viajero y a su vez soy pintor. Llevo algunos cuantos años viajando por el mundo, de hecho solos dos; he estado en lugares tétricos, cálidos, fríos e incluso perdidos en la nada, tratando de vender mis cuadros. Pero... siempre he querido encontrar esa inspiración que me lleve a hacer mi magnum opus.

\- Oh, ¡léxico de artista! ¡Este chico tiene todo! ¡Podrás crear tu obra maestra, ya lo verás! – Poe se veía entusiasmado.

\- Lo sé, jeje. Esta noche llegué a Gloomsville, y realmente no esperaba encontrar posada. Si no encontraba, no sé que hubiera hecho...

\- ¿Ibas a dormir debajo de un puente? – Iris preguntó.

\- No sería la primera vez que me pasara. – Respondí.

Risas invadieron el comedor. Esa noche, realmente tuve una charla amena con personas interesantes, que podía llamar amigos. Nunca había conversado tan gratamente con alguien, menos con un grupo de personas. ¡Por fin mis bromas eran divertidas para alguien!

El reloj sonó. 3 de la mañana. Habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo charlando.

\- Creo que es la hora de dormir. Mi cama me espera. – Chico Calavera bostezó y se retiró a su cuarto. – ¡Buenas noches a todos!

\- Buenas noches. – Dijeron todos a unísono, y acto seguido empezaron a despedirse.

\- Charles, acompáñame. – Ruby me llamó. – Te mostraré la alcoba de visitas.

La alcoba era pequeña, con espacio para una cama, una litera y una ventana pequeña que daba directamente a una hermosa vista.

\- En serio, no tengo palabras para agradecerte por tu hospitalidad Ruby...

\- Jajaja, no tienes que agradecerme, ya te lo he dicho. Simplemente debes relajarte un poco, así como hace momentos en el comedor.

\- Creo que ya notaste que soy un poco nervioso. – Una risa inquieta salió de mis labios.

\- Todos lo somos alguna vez. Solo relájate, acomoda tus cosas y descansa. Mañana será un buen día. Le agradaste a los chicos. – Ruby me ayudó a desempacar. – Entonces, ¿no tienes a dónde ir?

\- No realmente... No quiero ser una molestia, así que podría quedarme solo esta noche y continuar con mi viaje... – No quería ser una carga más. Otra boca que alimentar.

\- ¿Para qué viajas sin rumbo alguno? Podrías quedarte unos días si gustas, hasta que encuentres el lugar exacto al cual quieres ir. – Ruby me miró seriamente.

\- No, no, no. Es mucha hospitalidad de tu parte. – Mi corazón decía que si quería quedarme, pero mi lógica me decía "vividor". - Son muchos aquí, y no tengo dinero realmente, no puedo ayudar con gastos de manutención y...

\- Quédate. Muy pocas veces nos quedamos platicando hasta estas horas. ¡Les agradas a los demás! Sería muy triste que te fueras justo en el momento que hicimos un nuevo amigo, y apenas lo estamos conociendo.

\- ¿Quién es ese amigo?

\- Eres tú torpe. – Ruby sonrió. – Puedes ayudar en la mansión y quedarte el tiempo que gustes. No creas que te irás tan rápidamente. Un poco de compañía no cae mal a nadie. A menos que seas Desgracia...

\- Gracias Ruby. En serio, gracias.

\- Solo ve el lado bueno de las cosas...

Ruby salió de mi alcoba. Apagué las luces. Me sentía... bien. Después de mucho tiempo. "Mirar el lado bueno de las cosas" me repetí varias veces, mientras cerraba mis ojos. Esas palabras estaban en mis pensamientos. Y también estaba ella...

La luna brillaba fuertemente.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS.**

MainEventer fuera.


	3. Orígenes

**LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Al parecer me estaba adaptando muy bien a la vida en la mansión de Ruby. Llevaba solamente cuatro días ahí, y conocía casi todo de ellos. La rutina que tenían era demasiado curiosa.

Ruby se levantaba desde temprano a desear los buenos días a todos, y al poco tiempo preparaba el desayuno. Doom Kitty, su gatita mascota, aparecía y desaparecía dependiendo del alimento que tuviera. Después, ella se dedicaba a hacer algunas cuantas tareas, como mantener en orden la enorme mansión, un poco de jardinería para relajarse, salir a pasear con Doom Kitty y sentarse en su cómodo sofá al lado de la chimenea a leer, tejer o solamente escuchar música. Ella realmente disfrutaba cada momento que tenía.

Chico Calavera era un caso aparte. Siempre distraído, pensando en sus ancestros y lo que pudieron ser para inspirarse en nuevas cosas. Cada mañana era normal encontrarlo en algo nuevo. Esta vez mencionaba ser un gran científico gracias a sus ancestros, y todo el día trató de encontrar una cura para las superbacterias. Falló. (Y creó que desarrolló una nueva enfermedad en lugar de una cura.)

Iris aparecía espontáneamente. Y por lo general era al lado de su gusano volador, o usando jetpacks, o con resortes en sus zapatos. Cada vez que la veía se encontraba rebotando y volando de un lado a otro, y cuándo aterrizaba lo hacía estrepitosamente sobre un jarrón, muro, mueble pesado o candelabro en el techo. Todo eso seguido de un "estoy bien". Realmente esa chica era demasiado hiperactiva.

Desgracia se dedicaba a las mismas tareas que Ruby, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, todo salía mal estando cerca de ella. Más de una vez me cayó un rayo mientras hablaba con ella sobre nuestros antepasados y como desaparecieron de la nada. Igualmente su alcoba estaba cerca de la mía, y cuando pasaba a mi lado algo terrible pasaba. La primera vez mi caballete se incendió solo segundos después que me dijo "Hola Charles".

Frank y Len eran los que me despertaban en las mañanas. Sus guitarras estrepitosas desde temprano hacían un tremendo alboroto al punto en que se oía en toda la mansión. Y después de los primeros acordes podía escuchar a Poe diciendo "¡Cállense y déjenme dormir maleducados!". Mientras ellos practicaban con su guitarra, Poe iba directamente a mi alcoba a platicar un poco sobre artistas. La técnica de Caravaggio, el expresionismo de Rembrandt, el porqué Duchamp era el más grande artista y estafador del milenio... Sus hermanos, Edgar y Allan, se iban todo el día.

Miedoso vivía encerrado en su cuarto. Pocas veces salía de este a platicar con nosotros. Su compañía era Doom Kitty, y pocas veces hablé con él estos días. Boo Boo, el pequeño fantasma solamente apareció una vez. Trató de jugarme una broma y Chico Calavera fue el que terminó cayendo en ella.

Y al final estaba yo. Mis tareas en esta mansión eran sencillas. Limpieza y compra de víveres. De ahí en adelante podía hacer lo que se me apeteciera. Escuché toda una tarde las canciones de Frank y Len, durante otra aprendí a montar a un gusano gracias a Iris, y otra ayudé a Chico Calavera a construir un hogar habitable para conejos. Insisto, tampoco criar conejos es lo suyo. No había querido incomodar a Ruby durante su tiempo para ella.

De ahí llegaba la tarde, hora de la comida y cena. Y es ahí cuando todos platicaban un poco sobre cualquier tema. Era divertido y sobre todo, siempre había algo que contar.

Ya en la noche, a través de mi ventana veía el paisaje. Parecía salido de un lienzo. Tenía ganas de pintar a esa luna enorme que brillaba e iluminaba con delicadeza toda la colina y parte del barranco, pero no me animaba. Después de admirarla iba a acostarme.

Y de pronto llegó esa noche.

"Fracasado... No eres nada más que un fracasado... ¿Crees que a la gente le gustarán esos ridículos y mediocres cuadros? No eres un buen artista... Solo eres un pobre fracasado..."

Desperté agitado y bañado en sudor. De nuevo esa pesadilla. Llevaba pocos días en la mansión de Ruby, y no podía pasarme esto. Había tenido días perfectos conociendo a cada miembro de la mansión y justo cuando todo marchaba bien, un ataque de pánico.

"No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez." Me dije a mi mismo repetidamente. Esos malditos recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Salí rápidamente de mi alcoba. Corrí a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Tomé el vaso, abrí la manija. El agua empezó a fluir.

\- Ejem...

Ese sonido me dio una sensación de escalofríos. No quería voltear, ¿qué podría estar detrás de mí? Una bestia, un monstruo, un asesino...

\- Disculpa, ¿me podrías dar un vaso con agua?

Era Miedoso, el pequeño murciélago.

\- Casi, casi me das un infarto. – Volteé para darle el vaso. – Jajajaja, realmente me aterré. ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

\- Siempre vengo por un vaso con agua a las cuatro de la mañana para refrescar mis pensamientos y dormir lo que resta de la noche de una manera cómoda. Generalmente hago eso cuando tengo pesadillas. ¿Qué haces tú?

Tragué saliva. Miedoso estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

\- No te mentiré. Hago...Lo mismo.

\- ¿Soñaste con algo aterrador?

\- Sí, unas experiencias horribles...

\- ¿Tienen que ver con payasos mutantes? Yo soñé con eso...

\- Los payasos mutantes no existen. Es un cuento que le dicen los padres a los niños pequeños para que se porten bien, me lo contaban a mí de niño...

\- Bueno, más vale prevenir. – Miedoso tomó su vaso con agua. – ¿Qué fue lo que te aterró? Te ves alterado Charles...

Miedoso tenía razón, me encontraba completamente alterado. Mis manos temblaban, mis ojos se veían vacíos. Mientras explicaba lo de los payasos, mi vaso con agua estaba a punto de caerse. No solo eso, incluso mi voz sonaba diferente.

\- No te voy a engañar. Me siento muy mal... Tuve una pesadilla constante que tiene que ver con gente de mis viajes, y con gente de mi lugar de origen.

\- ¿En sí qué es? – Miedoso me miró atentamente.

\- Es... mucha frustración acumulada. – Respiré hondo y traté de poner en orden mi cabeza mientras tomaba esa agua. – Toda mi vida he querido hacer arte, ¿sabes? Y toda mi vida he encontrado gente que... solo está pisoteando lo que hago...

\- ¿Gente como críticos de arte? – Preguntó Miedoso.

\- No, no. Gente como... ciudadanos y pueblerinos a los cuales no les gusta lo que hago, o mis viejos amigos de Rogueville, quienes siempre dijeron que no serviría para esto... Gente como... mi familia.

Me quedé callado por un minuto. Toda mi vida y todos años de frustración pasaron ante mis ojos. Desde los insultos por ser artista, las protestas y oposiciones por hacer algo diferente, la manera en la que rompían mis cuadros con alevosía, explicando que moriría de hambre si seguía pintando, hasta el momento en el que simplemente huí de casa y me prometí buscar yo mismo mi propia vida, solo con pinturas y óleos sin pintar, incluyendo cómo ninguno de mis cuadros pude vender e incluso los tomaron como obras mediocres, y cómo para sobrevivir tuve que hacer todo tipo de trabajos, desde mesero hasta repartidor de volantes. Mi vida ha estado llena de frustración y de un estigma pobre...

\- He vivido toda mi vida con la sombra de la mediocridad... – Fue lo que alcanzó a salir de mis labios.

\- ¿Pero realmente eres mediocre Charles? – Me preguntó Miedoso.

\- Cuando te lo repiten toda tu vida, llega el punto en que empiezas a creer que si, ¿sabes?

\- Dímelo a mí, mi nombre literalmente es lo que soy... – Una corriente de aire hizo que un árbol golpeara la ventana con su rama y Miedoso saltó del susto. - ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – Mencionó mientras tomaba de su vaso para calmarse.

\- ¿Y qué haces para estar... en paz?

\- Muchas veces medito, pero quien más me ayuda en este lugar es Ruby. Ella sabe bien como escuchar. Podrías hablar con ella...

Recordé lo que pasó cuando Ruby me tomó del brazo y me animó a presentarme ante todos cuando llegué a la mansión. Una parte de mi se sonrojó. Me despedí de Miedoso mientras los primeros sonidos de la mañana sonaban. Ya eran las 5:30.

Volví a mi alcoba, un poco más tranquilo después de hablar con Miedoso. "Hablar con Ruby", solamente pasaba por mi cabeza. Era un buen pretexto para acercarme a ella y conocerla mejor. ¿Pero desvalorizarme tan rápido ante alguien como ella?... No. No debía hacerlo.

Mientras meditaba, vi la ventana.

La luz de la luna era tenue y casi inexistente.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III. MainEventer Fuera.**


	4. El Corazón

**LA LUZ DE LA LUNA.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV. EL CORAZÓN**

\- El pintor toma el pincel, esperando crear todo un mundo de infinitas posibilidades; empapa su pincel en el color verde y acto seguido lo mezcla con el color negro. La mezcla de pintura empieza a tener contacto con el óleo, incitando al pintor a seguir usándolo...

\- Iris, me estás desconcentrando...

\- Lo siento.

Ahí estaba yo, en pleno atardecer, tratando de crear una nueva pieza. Llevaba alrededor de 6 horas parado viendo las nubes y pastos alrededor, mientras Iris me hacía compañía. ¿En qué me había metido? Tenía que acabar esto antes del anochecer.

Los pensamientos de hace unas horas me tenían al borde de los nervios. Para tratar de impresionar a Ruby, le había prometido crear un paisaje hermoso en un óleo gigantesco, para decorar la sala de la mansión.

\- En serio Charles, no tienes que hacerlo. Sé que eres un pintor con mucho trabajo, no tienes que hacer una obra tan grande para nosotros. – Me insistió Ruby.

\- Hey, ¡es mi manera de decir gracias! Quiero que esa pintura luzca para todos y que demuestre la belleza que tiene este lugar. Es más, ¡te prometo tenerla lista hoy mismo! ¿Te parece Ruby?

Charles, Charles. Eres un verdadero idiota. Ahora estaba yo, ahí en la colina, con Iris, sin ninguna pizca de inspiración o amor por algo para empezar a pintar. Solo había unos pequeños trazos verdosos alrededor, y lo básico, un cielo nublado. Hablé de más sin pensar y ahora estaba comprometido con una obra más grande que mis habilidades.

\- Oye Charles... – Iris interrumpió mis pensamientos con una vuelta de carro - ¿Cuándo empezarás la pintura?

\- Realmente, no lo se... Me falta inspiración.

\- ¿Inspiración? ¿Y qué haces para inspirarte? Yo por lo general me encuentro saltando y brincando sin control para mantenerme feliz y divertida. ¿Ves? ¡Wiiii!

Iris dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó con la cabeza directo al suelo. El clásico "Estoy bien" retumbó de sus labios. Y de pronto me puse a pensar... "¿Cuál es mi lugar feliz?".

Cerré los ojos.

"Piensa en tu lugar feliz Charles, piensa en tu lugar feliz..."

Los abrí de nuevo. Nada. La misma pintura sin empezar y la misma Iris en el suelo. Volví a cerrarlos.

"Concéntrate amigo, Puedes llegar a tu lugar feliz. Solamente recuerda lo bien que te hace pintar. No te pongas nervioso..."

Abrí los ojos. Nada. Iris ya no estaba en el suelo. Ahora rodaba colina abajo, disfrutando de la vida. Última oportunidad. Volví a cerrarlos.

"Muy bien Charles, esto es todo o nada. Si no haces una buena pintura en estos momentos, vas a volver a tu casa y dejarás estos sueños tontos. Tu enorme boca le hizo una promesa a Ruby y ahora tienes que cumplirla. Así que ponte a pintar de una vez, enorme pedazo de artista mediocre..."

\- Yo no creo que seas mediocre.

Se me congeló la sangre. No quería abrir los ojos. ¿Realmente estaba susurrando lo que decía? ¿Leyó mis pensamientos? Maldición. Quería que me tragara la tierra, o mejor, que fuera Iris la que mencionó eso.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco.

\- En serio, no creo que seas mediocre...

\- ¿Desde... qué momento me escuchaste... Ruby?

\- Llevo un buen rato mirando desde lejos tu proceso creativo, jeje.

\- Entonces me has visto sin hacer nada...

\- No lo llamaría "hacer nada", ¿sabes? Solo, quiero saber... ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Esas cosas que decías no eran tan animadas...

Automáticamente me ruboricé. No sé realmente si los avestruces esconden sus cabezas en la tierra para esconderse de un momento bochornoso, pero realmente quería hacer eso. Meter mi cabeza en un hueco y fingir que no hay nadie era mi opción... Pero había algo que no me dejaba huir.

\- Bueno... siento que estoy en un bloqueo creativo... Es un poco complicado hacer este tipo de arte.

\- ¿Y qué haces para salir del bloqueo? ¿Cómo te inspiras?

\- Inspirarme... – Esa era realmente una pregunta difícil. – Realmente no lo sé. Mi arte solo sale y ya, dependiendo de los encargos.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que pintaste? – Ruby me miró atentamente.

\- Bueno, supongo que fue hace un mes, debido a...

\- No. Me refiero a otra cosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pintaste con tu corazón?

Esas palabras me dieron donde más dolían. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no ocurría algo así.

\- Realmente... No lo recuerdo.

Una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre mi caballete. Bendita lluvia, me ayudaría a retirar esos momentos incómodos.

\- Creo que debería guardar estas cosas, antes de que se mojen por completo.

Traté de sonreír para que se notara una calma, pero mi sonrisa falsa no engañó a Ruby. Ella me observó atentamente mientras intentaba guardar el caballete, las pinturas. Procuré no verla.

\- Charles. Ven conmigo. – Ruby tomó mi mano y me ayudó a sostener mis instrumentos artísticos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le pregunté nervioso.

\- Vas a pintar con el corazón. Te lo aseguro.

Caminamos un poco por los exteriores de la mansión, mientras las nubes de tormenta acechaban nuestros pasos y las gotas de agua incrementaban por cada momento. Realmente me sentía demasiado incómodo, después de que Ruby me preguntó esas cosas. Cuándo eres un pintor, estás sujeto a hacer lo que toda la gente quiere, más no lo que tu deseas. "Atardecer de una noche de verano" había sido un encargo de un burgués acaudalado, el cual al ver mi obra se sintió ofendido, pues no representaba lo que él quería. Así que me quedé con esa pintura que no me gustaba, no me describía, y sobre todo, era otro fracaso.

De pronto, noté que íbamos rumbo a un lugar un poco apartado de los demás.

\- Ruby, nos estamos alejando de la mansión... – Pregunté algo alterado.

\- Lo sé. Tranquilo, verás un lugar que sigue siendo propiedad de nosotros. Es un sitio demasiado importante.. Un pequeño cobertizo el cual tiene mis cosas favoritas, y más especiales.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahí?

\- Conocerás un poco de mí. Quizá si abro un poco mi corazón contigo, tú puedas abrir el tuyo... Y pintar un poco con él. Me gustaría que lo hicieras... – Ruby miraba al cielo. Esperando que la luna saliera.

Miré hacia arriba. Las nubes se hacían más oscuras, pero un destello de luz aparecía tenuemente. No sabía si era el sol o la luna, sin embargo me ponía a pensar que se sentiría estar arriba, flotando alrededor de los astros.

\- Llegamos – Mencionó Ruby, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. – Bienvenido. No muchas personas pasan a este sitio Charles...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté.

\- Bueno, este sitio lo realicé hace mucho tiempo. Quería un espacio para meditar, para animarme cada vez que me sintiera triste. Solamente tres personas han estado en este lugar: Iris, Chico Calavera y yo. Tú eres la cuarta persona.

\- Es... un honor.

Ruby abrió la puerta del cobertizo. La fachada por fuera tenía un pequeño jardín y una puertita de madera que tenía un tallado de un corazón sonriendo. Todo completamente construido de madera. Ruby entró despacio a él, y acto seguido encendió la luz. Yo me quedé observando los tonos cálidos del cobertizo por fuera.

\- ¿Vas a entrar Charles? – Escuché la voz de Ruby.

\- ¡Allá voy!

Entré con cautela. Y de pronto me encontré en un sitió maravilloso. Estaba ante una habitación muy cuidada, bella, llena de luz gracias a un inmenso candelabro que colgaba de un techo con tonos guindas. Había estantes con algunos cofres y objetos cercanos. Sin embargo, mi atención se fijó en las paredes. Estas tenían un papel tapiz oscuro, del cual colgaban algunas fotografías, retratos y dibujos, en los cuales se veían momentos importantes de los habitantes de la mansión. Una foto de grupo con todos abrazándose, una donde se encontraban de día de campo, un dibujo de Doom Kitty hecho por Ruby. Pude deducir que todos ellos eran sus recuerdos importantes.

En una fotografía se encontraba Ruby, al parecer de 6-7 años, abrazando a un pequeño muñeco de peluche, similar a un conejo negro.

\- Es el Señor Buns. Fue un regalo de mis padres.

\- Es un lindo detalle. Se nota que te encantaba estar con el Señor Buns... ¿Cuándo te lo dieron?

\- Realmente, no sabría decírtelo. – La voz de Ruby se empezó a quebrar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están ellos? – Pregunté.

\- Ellos... se fueron. Hace mucho tiempo. El Señor Buns fue el último regalo que tuve de ellos.

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió?

\- No recuerdo mucho de mamá y papá. Al cerrar mis ojos, me llegan algunos pensamientos borrosos. – Unas cuantas lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Ruby. - El Señor Buns fue lo más cercano que estuve de ellos. Recuerdo exactamente el día en que me lo dieron. Es algo que recuerdo con claridad. Fue una tarde lluviosa, fría. Mi padre, un hombre con la barba más inmensa del mundo, llegó del trabajo, prendió la chimenea y llamó a mí madre. Una mujer hermosa, con cabello similar al mío. Recuerdo que me decían que me parecía mucho a ella. Ambos me abrazaron, y me dieron al Señor Buns, diciéndome que siempre me cuidaría, y que en las noches, cuándo tuviera miedo, lo abrazara fuertemente. Esa tarde nos divertimos como nunca, jugando y contando historias de aventuras, usando al Señor Buns como nuestro actor. Ese día, ha sido uno de los mejores de mi niñez. – La voz de Ruby se debilitó... Y de pronto comenzó a llorar. – A la mañana siguiente... Mamá y papá salieron a comprar algunas cosas juntos. Y jamás volvieron. Me quedé sola, junto con el Señor Buns esperando que regresaran, pero jamás lo hicieron. Tuve que aprender a vivir sola, a valerme por mi misma.

\- Pero, volverán. ¿Cierto?

\- Poco tiempo después apareció Poe. El mencionó que mis papás no podrían regresar. Que había pasado algo terrible. Que... tenía que aprender a lidiar con la pérdida. Y él se convirtió en mi tutor.

Ahí comprendí todo. Ruby había perdido a sus padres de niña. Quizá en un accidente o en un acto violento. Y si no fuera por Poe, ella no hubiera sobrevivido. La vi, llorando y sollozando, aferrándose al recuerdo. Con la mirada, lo más rápido que pude, empecé a buscar al Señor Buns, que probablemente se encontraría allí. Pero no pude hallarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está el Señor Buns ahora? – Pregunté.

\- Con el tiempo se dañó. Al punto que ahora, solo me queda esta fotografía de él. – Mencionó una desconsolada Ruby.

Me acerqué despacio. Realmente me mataba ver a la chica de hermoso cabello rojo que irradiaba felicidad, destrozada. La tomé fuertemente de la mano.

\- Aunque en estos momentos no esté aquí... Es seguro que te cuida, y que vigila que estés bien. Y no solo él... Tus papás también.

\- ¿En serio?... – Preguntó ella, sosteniendo fuerte mi mano.

\- En serio. Y no solo ellos. Está Poe, está Iris, está Chico Calavera, está Desgracia, están Frank, Len, Boo Boo, Miedoso y Doom Kitty. Y estoy aquí yo... Realmente, todos te queremos, te cuidamos, y daríamos todo para que tú estés bien. Tú me abriste las puertas de tu hogar, y yo no encuentro manera de agradecerte.

\- Estar con todos ustedes, me hace sentir de regreso con mi familia.

\- Somos tu familia. – Abracé a Ruby fuertemente. - ¿Sabes? Triste te ves realmente hermosa, pero no se compara a la hermosura que irradias cuándo estás felíz.

Ella lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

La luna se asomaba por fuera. Destellando y brillando con fuerza.

* * *

 **M.E. Fuera.**


End file.
